NO ME ENGAÑAS
by Sol naciente
Summary: Hola soy nueva en esto y espero sea de su agrado demas decir que las correcciones y consejos son bienvenidos trata de que cuando dos aries sen enfrentan todo puede pasar una breve historia mas que todo sobre la relacion de mu y kiki bueno a leer


**NO ME ENGAÑAS **

sentado en las escalinata de su templo sin su armadura con sus codos apoyados en sus largas y bien tonificadas piernas contemplando las estrellas mu se encontraba absorto en sus pensamiento sus cabellos lilas sueltos a un lado de sus hombros sus hermosos ojos se encontraban viendo un punto más allá de las estrellas, tenía esa mirada que en ocasiones tenemos cuando soñamos despiertos un suspiro salió de sus labios tan sensual (**N/A: **quien fuera aire que sale de esa boquita) .

kiki se preguntaba desde hace unos días desde que él y su maestro bajaron al pueblo "el incidente" ,luego de el mu no parecía el mismo , siempre estaba melancólico , aunque a la hora de su entrenamiento era igual de estricto y sereno , divagando un poco kiki se pregunto si algún día su maestro mu se enojaría con alguna de sus travesuras , y es que vamos ese hombre tenía una paciencia para con su aprendiz que era de temer , vio como mu se levanto y se escondió tras un pilar del templo no quería que mu pensara que era un metiche pero la melancolía que este presentaba mas a esas horas era muy extraño

mu se levanto y se pregunto internamente hasta cuando kiki se dignaría a salir y exponerle su duda lo notaba inquieto desde unos días mejor acelerar las cosas

-¿Que es lo te aqueja pequeño kiki? - pregunto mu con una vos tan aterciopelada que te produce escalofríos , justo a su lado fue tan rápido, se tele transporto a unos dos metros en menos de un parpadeo

el respingo que dio kiki fue tal que cayó de sentón y tímidamente salió de su escondite ,que no era muy bueno si se trata de burlar a un santo dorado

-maestro mu ¿ qué le hace pensar que algo me aqueja?- respondió con otra pregunta y su sonrisas socarrona giro medio cuerpo para ver de frente a mu, con las manos tras la cabeza

-kiki ¿ porque me espías entonces? dime no intentes engañarme

-no maestro mu yo no lo espiaba solo lo miraba escondido sin que usted me viera -la sonrisa de kiki era perpetua en su rostro

-kiki puedo sentir tus cosmos recuerdas, no creas que puedes engañarme niño-la mirada de mu estaba fija en kiki tan profunda tan serena tan poderosa.

- debes trabajar más duro -siguió mu con un suspiro de sus labios

-maestro mu no sea malo , yo trabajo muyyyyy duro sabe, como le dije era que sin que usted me viera no que sintiera mi cosmos maestro

-niño siempre tienes que tener la última palabra no

-claro que no

- ¿por qué eres tan respondón kiki ? - la vos de mu solo por un momento se torno exasperada

-no es que sea respondón es solo que no me dejo maestro

mu elevo uno de sus puntitos y se pregunto si juntarse tanto con los santos de bronce le estaba descarriando a su aprendiz

-kiki soy tu maestro- comenzó mu con su discurso , pero fue interrumpido

-eso lo sé pero también es como un hermano y un padre para mi

-por lo mismo debes de respetarme y no ser respondón

-entonces quiere que diga si a todo, aunque me diga - trataba de hacer la vos de ultratumba-kiki trae la cabeza de Athena -

-claro que no , tú debes defender tus ideales proteger lo bueno y correcto como ser humano y como caballero de Athena

-por eso maestro mu le digo que no me dejo y defiendo mis creencias

mu sonrió su discípulo era fuera de serie , le revolvía la sedosa cabellera de fuego del pequeño preguntándose si algún día dejaría de ser tan inquieto y no se metiera en tantos problemas y no molestara a los otros dorados con sus bromas y...

mejor lo cortaba ahí pues el también fue "algo" inquieto , aunque shion da fe y testimonio que mu no era para nada tranquilo era un remolino imparable, pero kiki era harina de otro costal.

-volvamos a dentro kiki

-claro maestro

ya en sus propias camas dentro de el interior del imponente templo de Aries cada uno recordaba ese día en el pueblo

**flash Black**

kiki una vez más convenció a mu de bajar al pueblo ,kiki quería caramelos y mu no podía negarle ese capricho a su discípulo los tiempos de paz se apoderaban del santuario y había que disfrutarlos

-maestro mu, maestro mu- decía kiki extasiado de alegría con su caramelo en mano

pero mu no le prestaba atención su vista estaba fija en una joven que estaba en una banca cerca del puente la joven tenía algo que atrajo al santo de Aries desde el momento que la vio linda sin duda sí, pero tenía ese algo que mu no sabía explicar , ese no se que

su boquita roja mordía una manzana igual de roja mu se lamio los labios instintivamente un vestido sencillo su piel estaba ligeramente broceada , el corazón de mu latia mas rápido. su cabello rizado del color de la miel más pura, su escote que insinuaba dos hermosas... ,hasta hay dejo de apreciar a la chica por que una sacudida lo despertó de su ensueño desvió la vista sonrojado

kiki no entendía por qué su maestro se le quedaba viendo a esa mujer que tenia de especial, nada al parecer de su punto de vista, jalo de sus vestimentas a mu y lo saco de su trance ya era hora de regresar al santuario por más que kiki le pregunto qué había pasado no hubo respuesta sola la sonrisa que se había instalado en los labios de mu y un sonrojo que lo hacía ver adorable.

**fin del flash Black**

kiki había hablado con el señor Aldebarán y este le respondía con una carcajada que mu se encontraba probablemente enamorado, sabiendo a cuestas que su maestro mu era terco ambos sabían que jamás lo reconocería jamás, kiki aria lo posible para que su maestro mu dejara esa actitud y hablara con la chica , y es que cuando kiki se propondría algo no cesaba nunca hasta lograrlo

luego del entrenamiento ambos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del templo de Aries el sol estaba un su punto más alto y descansaban un poco bajo la sombra de la entrada de Aries

-maestro mu respóndame algo

-que sucede kiki dime

-no le parece que la chica del otro día era linda- le mostro su interrogante muy 0directo

-no sé de hablas kiki-mu siempre sereno, si le sorprendió su pregunta nunca lo demostró su rostro sereno nunca cambio

-la del otro día por la cual casi se le salía las babas maestro no se agá

mu se quedo cayado este niño era muy perspectivo y que le podría responder a ese diablillo , no lo dejaría en paz nunca

-si no le habla pronto alguien se la va a ganar -canturreo kiki como quien no quisiera cosa

-eres un pequeño diablillo kiki, eres muy joven para...

-No no soy muy joven para entenderlo maestro , sé que es el amor, aunque tal vez no es igual al que tú sientes por ella-le interrumpió con tenacidad

-kiki yo no he hablado de amor

-pero acepta que le gusta no se haga el despistado con migo, lo he observado en las noches ve las estrellas con aire ausente, a mi no me engaña-respondió kiki algo preocupado, vio que mu iba a contradecirlo, lo sabía por su mirada, iba a cambiar de tema y se le adelanto

-aunque diga que le gusta ver las estrellas ,yo sé que piensa en otra cosa, como por ejemplo la chica del parque-agrego viendo al lado contrario de mu

-kiki porque te gusta meterte en los asuntos de los demás

-yo no me meto en los asuntos de los demás solo en los suyos porque lo quiero ( **N/A: **lindura)-la mirada que le dirigió kiki a mu fue tan sincera que mu se sorprendió y un calorcito en su pecho, como quería a ese diablito , pero habia que aclarar algo

-entonces ¿ cómo le llamas a que cuando milo rompió la estatuilla de Camus en Acuario por error , fuiste tú el que le conto con lujo de detalles a Camus uh?

-un servicio social

-kiki

-pero maestro mu el señor Camus adoraba esa estatuilla porque se la regalo aquella chica

-no tenias por que meterte

-no lo hice , solo informe lo sucedido y luego me fui

-kiki eso es ser metiche

-como yo lo veo maestro eso es ser informativo ( ** N/A: **típica frase que utilizan los hombres para denominar que son chambrosos)

-kiki si tanto tiempo de ocio tienes debería de incrementar las horas de tu entrenamiento

-massss todavía , pero maestro mu

mu se reía de la cara que había puesto kiki era un poema pero tal vez debería hacerle caso y entablar una charla casual con aquella chiquilla como el mismo la había apodado sin si quiera oír su vos

-jajaja kiki eres muy holgazán

-yo no soy holgazán, solo que no me gusta hacer muchas actividades que requieran esfuerzo físico o mental

-jajaja kiki , eso es ser holgazán

-claro que no es ser precavido , solo guardo mis energías para un momento de emergencia - mu se dio por vencido no le ganaría a ese niño

-kiki, kiki ¿ tu nunca pierdes verdad ?vuelve dentro del templo pequeño demonio

-claro maestro

mu se levanto riendo bajando las escaleras del templo kiki regreso al interior de este , ya para entrar se detuvo , su maestro no le respondió nada en concreto, baya que era terco ni modo

kiki busco a su maestro toda la tarde y no lo encontró estuvo tentado a tale transportase y buscarlo por cosmos y no en ese orden específicamente pero se lo había prohibido era un castigo por haberle hecho aquella jugarreta a milo y no quería mas castigos se dio por vencido y se sentó a esperarlo dentro del templo

era de noche cuando mu llego y valla como llego ,con una sonrisa de aquellas que te deslumbran y te derriten ,sus ojos con brillo y aire travieso se notaba relajado y la melancolía había desaparecido

kiki se quedo quieto no sabía que le había pasado a mu pero al parecer era algo bueno abrió la boca dispuesto a llenarlo con muchas preguntas ,mu extendió la mano indicándole que se detuviera en el acto

-no kiki no te responderé nada anda vamos a cenar

paso por delante del niño se detuvo a ,medio andar lo miro por sobre su hombro, kiki hizo el ademan de preguntar nuevamente

-no seas fisgón-lo corto mu por lo sano

kiki se quedo extrañado su maestro se había negado a responderle

-pero maestro mu…

-anda kiki

oh eso había picado la curiosidad del pequeño así había pasado la cena kiki pregunta y pregunta y mu evadiendo magistralmente al niño y es que a kiki no le paso desapercibida esa mirada llena de picardía y la risa traviesa que mu trataba de ocultar a cualquier costo

oh no señor, esto no se quedaría así no señor , kiki lo descubriría costase lo que costase pues dos Aries igual de tercos se enfrentarían en un duelo que bien podría llegar a los mil días hasta que uno de los cediera

FIN…..


End file.
